


Stucky Birthday Fic

by BonfireSmoke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: Stucky fic dedicated to my friendHappy Birthday!





	Stucky Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natureofthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natureofthefire/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my friend, who is ABSOLUTELY OBSESSED.  
> Anyways yeah it's her birthday today, so I thought I'd do something nice.  
> I've only seen like, 4 Marvel movies  
> All information in this is what I got from my other Marvel obsessed friend.  
> Feel free to correct me on anything that's not right, and I'll fix it.  
> I feel like this was a bad idea...  
> Happy Birthday, Beak!

_ Steve pinned the Winter Soldier to the ground, and ripped off his mask. A familiar face stared back at him. “Bucky is that you?” _

_ “Who the hell is Bucky” _

 

Steve shot up in bed, grasping at nothing. As the surroundings of his room came into focus, he began to calm.

“It was just a dream, it’s over, he’s not that thing anymore, he’s just Bucky now, he isn’t the thing.” He began to murmur to himself.

“What was just a dream?” A voice came from his right, “and who isn’t a thing anymore?” Steve turned to see Bucky standing in his doorway, concerned.

“You’re back?” Steve stared in wonder at the figure in his doorway, the same figure that had left 2 months ago, right after they’d confessed their feelings for each other.

“Yeah, I’m back. Figured you’d waited long enough. I guess I made the wrong choice if you’re still having nightmares.” He made to leave.

“NO, no no no no no, you don’t need to leave. Uhh, come here.” Steve stood up, and walked over to Bucky instead.

“But you’re having nightmares about me still!” Bucky said, obviously in distress.

“I’m having nightmares about the Winter Soldier. You’re not the Winter Soldier, you’re Bucky Barnes. See? Two completely different people.”

“But, I was the Winter Soldier, I killed all those people. That’s why I can’t be around you guys. I’m too dangerous.”

“You’re not dangerous, Bucky. You’re mine.”

Steve pinned Bucky to the doorframe, and cut off Bucky’s protests with a pretty good argument of his own.

“I’m dangerou-mff!”

Steve pressed his mouth to Bucky's, softly. Bucky practically melted into Steve’s embrace, going from stiff to pliant. His arms wrapped around Steve’s shoulders as Steve picked him up and carried him to the bed. Steve broke the kiss, and looked down at the man laying wrecked in his bed.

“Where’d you learn to kiss like that?” Bucky breathed, “God.” He reached up and touched his mouth. “God.” He repeated, quieter.

Steve laughed, “I’ve always been a pretty good kisser.”

“I still shouldn’t be here, I’m too dangerous for you and everyone else.” Bucky made to get up, but Steve sat on his legs.

“You’re not dangerous anymore, you’re practically melted just from one kiss. I swear, if you were still dangerous, you wouldn’t be here, in my bed. You’d be locked up.” Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky again.

“You don’t understand, Steve. I’m still dangerous, I’ll always be too dangerous. I can’t be around you anymore.”

“How about this,” Steve’s mind raced as he tried to find a way to keep Bucky around for a little longer. “Let’s go to sleep. Everything looks better in the morning.”

Bucky nodded, “okay.”

Steve arranged them both on his bed, his chest pressing into Bucky’s back. “Night, Buck.”

“Night Steve.


End file.
